


One Ring to Rule Them All

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Demon, F/M, Light Swearing, Mentions of Character Death, Not really death?, Sad, deaths ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: The hunt was too good to be true. Now someone has to pay the price.





	

Her body hurt as she came to. She wasn’t sure what had happened to her. She remembered the car ride with the boys, Dean and Sam acting like brothers finally. Some case where there was a possible ghost that just needed to be hunted. The details were fuzzy in her brain. Speaking of brain, her head hurt so bad. (Y/n) reached up a hand to touch her forehead, not at all surprised when it came back red. She groaned and tried to sit up but was too dizzy and fell back against the dirty floor.

“Shit.” She groaned, finding it hard to move. She managed to roll over onto her side. She saw blood on the floor. She wasn’t sure if it was hers or the boys. She saw the bag of gear for ghosts laying discarded down the hall. And she saw no sign of them at all. But she could hear talking. Some deep voice that wasn’t Dean’s.

“Dean…” She gasped, hoping he could hear her, but she knew he couldn’t. She could feel blood moving into places of her body that it shouldn’t be. And even leaving her body. She felt her mouth feel with the liquid and she spit it out into a puddle. She groaned, knowing that she wasn’t going to make it out of this unless something major happened in the next ten minutes. And, of course, Fate was ready to have a say in that.

Out of the corner of her eye, (Y/n) saw something glittering on the floor. Confused, she managed to crawl her way over to it. She picked it up, examining it. It was a ring. A large, silver ring with what looked to be a big diamond in the set. She held it in her hand, shivering some as she did. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold in her bones from dying or if the ring had done this to her. Something told her to try it on. It wouldn’t hurt anything.

And that’s exactly what she did.

****

“I can’t believe you, of all people, fell into my trap.” The demon laughed. He had Sam and Dean pinned to the walls. “I don’t see why Crowley likes you. You two really aren’t that bright.”

“Well, I did drop out of high school.” Dean said with a sarcastic smirk. The demon turned to look at him.

“You won’t have that smile when you realize that you led that pretty little thing of yours to her death.” The demon said. Dean’s smile fell instantly.

“What did you do to her?” Dean asked. The demon just laughed, ignoring him. He was about to launch in on a long winded speech about how he would forever be known as the demon who killed the Winchesters, when the doors to the room they were in flew open and a woman in a black dress and pale skin walked in.

“Who the hell are you?” The demon asked, not realizing who she was. She just smiled some.

“My name is Death and the end is near.” She said, walking up to him. She pulled him to her and kissed him. Orange, red, and yellow danced under his skin and he fell away from her, his lips burnt from the kiss. She turned to look at Sam and Dean, who had been free from their invisible prison.

“(Y/n)?” Sam asked, eyes wide. She smiled softly at him.

“Hi Sammy.” She said quietly. “Dean.”

“What happened? What did you do?” Dean asked. (Y/n) walked over to the doors she had just come through and pushed one open. Dean and Sam looked out into the hall to see her body lying on the floor, surrounded by blood. It wasn’t moving, her chest not showing signs of breath, and she was wearing Death’s ring.

“Why?” Sam asked, looking at her.

“I was going to die anyway. And if I didn’t do this, the demon would’ve killed you too.” She explained. Dean looked at her, tears in his eyes.

“If we take it off?” Dean asked.

“I’ll go who knows where.” (Y/n) told him. “But you need an ally on this side. At least as much as I can do. I will have to remain neutral.”

“So, you control the reapers now?” Sam asked. (Y/n) smiled and nodded.

“One of the benefits. And a new wardrobe.” She looked down at her black dress, compared to the jeans and flannel she had been wearing prior. “I’m so sorry it had to end up this way. I wish it could’ve ended differently.”

“Please don’t go.” Dean said. (Y/n) shook her head.

“You know I can’t do that.” Dean walked closer to her, but she backed up. “If I touch you, you’re dead.”

“I don’t care.” Dean growled. (Y/n) looked at Sam, who nodded and held on to Dean’s arm. “Sam, let me go.”

“I have to go now.” (Y/n) said. “I don’t think it would hurt to burn my body. I don’t think I would be a ghost but I’m not sure what would happen if you just buried me.”

“(Y/n) please.” Dean begged. “I love you.”

“I know.” She smiled, remembering him taking her to a drive-in for a Star Wars marathon. That seemed so long ago. With that, she disappeared before their eyes, leaving her dead body and the body of a demon behind. Sam and Dean looked around.

“We screwed up this time.” Sam said softly. Dean just nodded in response. He didn’t know how that ring had ended up here. He didn’t know why they had taken this stupid hunt anyway. He walked out to (y/n)’s body, a tear falling down his face.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered, kneeling down by her. “I told you I was poison.” He kissed her forehead. “And somehow, I will bring you back. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
